Crane Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Fa family are introduced, Crane meets the Fa children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost animals, and get captured by the alley cats. Then Crane rescues Hello Kitty, and the alley cats let them go and thank them for rescuing Hello Kitty. They get captured by the "Disney Afternoon" villains but Crane rescues them and defeats Captain Negaduck seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Crane sends the Fa children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Crane visits the Fa children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Captain Negaduck comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Crane defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by Ben Ali Gator that if he cannot defeat Crane he will go after his friends in England. Crane, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Crane is not welcome. But the arrogant bird decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Crane incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Crane and the "Disney Afternoon" Villains into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Honker and the dragon Crane and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Honker touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Crane, Megavolt, and Pixie accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The vengeful older brother of Captain Negaduck. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Robotnik and Crane are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Dixie keeps having a strange nightmare about the alligator and a red eagle. So it's up to Crane and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Crane makes the "Disney Afternoon" Villains believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Negaduck dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Cockroach Digit and seeing the results the next day, he demands Stan and Heff take him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Crane's tricks? *Now Day Party Crane doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Negaduck's Christmas When Captain Negaduck bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Negaduck draws up a phony treasure map to lure Crane and friends to their doom. *Megavolt in the stone. Bijou has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Megavolt it turns him to stone! Crane and the others minus Dixie and Honker have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Dixie is left with Honker because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Honker drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Captain Negaduck attacks! Crane's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Pixie, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost animals meanwhile have a close encounter with the eels while exploring a cove, they also find Negaduck's missing hand, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Dixie and Honker are ambushed by Captain Negaduck, Stan, and Heff, can they evade the "Disney Afternoon" Villains all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Crane, Pixie, and Viper are immediately tied up by the vines, but Crane soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Bijou from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Crane tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Megavolt back to normal. *The Great Race Bushroot and Quackerjack have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Crane proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Bijou comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *NegaduckMother The Lost animals want to know what a mother is so Crane takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Captain Negaduck's cabin of his mother. For fun Crane decides to steal it forcing the "Disney Afternoon" Villains to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Captain Negaduck? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Crane innocently remarks that Viper is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Crane must rescue her before it's too late. *"Disney Afternoon" Villains Shadows Crane steals the "Disney Afternoon" Villains' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Crane in. The "Disney Afternoon" Villains without their shadows must walk on their hands so Fievel has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Tank The Lost Animal family gets bigger when Tank arrives, he wears a devil costume. After Tank spills a bucket of water on Crane for a laugh, Crane scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Tank goes to Bijou to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Crane cheats during a no flying race with Scat Cat's niece Hello Kitty and her boyfriend Dear Daniel so Dear Daniel angrily explains that Crane can't win without cheating so Bijou temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Liquidator and the mermaids Liquidator pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mer-dog! Will the young water-like dog return to normal before he develops a taste for sea dog food? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Dixie and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Dixie and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Dixie to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Crane and Viper have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Dixie on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Animals are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and Bijou need to find a way to make them well again. But Captain Negaduck and the "Disney" Afternoon Villains are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost animals die! *The Gator and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Bijou and the lost animals find out that the clock inside Ben Ali has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky alligator Ben Ali; that's not easy now the animal is free to stalk its prey undetected. Captain Negaduck, Ben Ali's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost animals build a submarine to explore the ocean while Negaduck tries to fly to the moon. *The Duck and the hat When Crane steals Captain Negaduck's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Duck Captain himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Crane, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Tank's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Tank must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Negaduck's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Tank is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes. After obtaining a feather, Tank's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The lost goose's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Tank is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Tank returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Viper again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Crane must get Viper's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Crane, Dear Daniel and Hello Kitty journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Crane and the "Disney Afternoon" villains are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Negaduck, Bushroot and Quackerjack steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost animals must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost boys, Crane and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Master Crane. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Dixie flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Viper insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Dixie is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Crane cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Dixie is caught again. Dixie is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his elephant in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his elephant turning it into a slime elephant. The goopy critter decides to torment Dixie in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimey new friend keeping him imprisioned will Dixie ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Dixie wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Dixie with his big, shiny nose but then Dixie's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Dixie gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimy contents of Screwy's nose Dixie is reunited with the slime elephant who soon has show some responsibility when Dixie needs a bath... Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series Category:Episodes